kylie_k_jennerfandomcom-20200213-history
PacSun
Pacific Sunwear of California, Inc., doing business as PacSun, is a United States-based retail clothing brand rooted in the youth oriented culture and lifestyle of California. The company sells lifestyle apparel, along with footwear and accessories designed for teens and young adults. As of late 2011, the company operated over 800 stores in all 50 states and Puerto Rico. PacSun is headquartered in Anaheim, California and operates a distribution center in Olathe, Kansas. The company's regional directors, district managers and store positions are located throughout the United States and Puerto Rico. Work with Kendall and Kylie On November 15, 2013, the Jenner sisters announced that they would launch The Kendall & Kylie Collection with PacSun which launched on February 2013. Since its conception, the sisters have released several collections for this line. Events 2013/2014 Holiday Collection Launch Party On November 9, 2013, Kylie Jenner and her sister Kendall attended their PacSun Holiday Collection's launch party at the PacSun store in Glendale. 003-410.jpg 05-61-2.jpg 2014 Spring Collection Launch Party On April 5, 2014, Kylie Jenner and her sister Kendall attended their PacSun Spring Collection's launch party at the PacSun store in Glendale. 07-18.jpg 14-22.jpg 2014 Instore Meet & Greet On July 24, 2014, Kylie Jenner and her sister Kendall attended an instore 'meet and greet' event at the PacSun store in Dallas, Texas. 002-7589101.jpg 002-8.jpg 2014/2015 Holiday Collection Launch Party On November 8, 2014, Kylie Jenner and her sister Kendall attended their PacSun Holiday Collection's launch party at a PacSun store in Chicago. 004-106.jpg 003-104.jpg 006-93.jpg 2015 Summer Collection Launch Party On May 30, 2015, Kylie Jenner and her sister Kendall attended their PacSun Summer Collection's launch party at a PacSun store. 002-32.jpg 003-32.jpg Collections Summer 2015 Collection Retailing at $25 to $70, the pieces of the Summer 2015 collection include crochet rompers and bikini tops, lightweight sets, and frayed denim shorts. Kaleidoscopic prints are a theme, all inspired by Moroccan deserts and tiles, and adding to the one-and-done outfit appeal. See the promotional video here. 07-500-1.jpg|1 07-522-0.jpg 07-519-0.jpg 07-502-0.jpg|2 07-521.jpg 07-520-0.jpg 07-504-1.jpg|3 07-506-1.jpg|4 07-507-1.jpg 07-508-1.jpg 07-510-1.jpg 07-512-1.jpg 07-513-0.jpg 07-514-0.jpg Back to School 'Las Rebeldes' 2015 Collection The Western-inspired line gets a Spanish touch from bursts of red and embroidered prints that conjure images of a matador. The range is slightly sexy, featuring off-the-shoulder and open-back silhouettes along with lace-up and fringe details, but styling the pieces takes very little effort. See the promotional video here. 001-132.jpg|1 007-102.jpg 011-79.jpg 004-123589.jpg|1.1 012-74.jpg 002-126.jpg|2 003-124.jpg|2.1 014-63.jpg Kendall-Kylie-Jenner-PacSun-Fall-2015-Collection (1).jpg|3 009-90.jpg 010-83.jpg 005-115.jpg|3.1 Kendall-Kylie-Jenner-PacSun-Fall-2015-Collection.jpg|4 013-67.jpg 008-99.jpg|4.1 006-113.jpg|5 Kendall-Kylie-Jenner-PacSun-Fall-2015-Collection (2).jpg Summer Solstice 2016 Collection Kylie and Kendall Jenner announced their new collection for PacSun in April by sharing a few photos of the photoshoot. They promised something special and said it's their best collection so far. The clothes will be available on May 1. Learn more about the collection here. See the promotional video here. 13010685_1081423365251490_1894072793217862433_n.jpg|1 MTM4Mjk0MDU4Mzc1MTkzOTI2.jpg MTM4Mjk0MDU4Mzc1MTkzOTI1.jpg 13124894_1040634886017093_3936916157838187046_n.jpg|1.1 MTM4Mjk0Mjc1ODA3OTc4ODIx.jpg MTM4Mjk0MDYwNTIyNjc3NTcz.jpg MTM4Mjk0MDYwNTIyNjc3NTc0.jpg MTM4Mjk0MDUwODU5MDAxMTU3.jpg|1.2 MTM4Mjk0MDUwODU5MDY2Njkz.jpg MTM4Mjk0MDUxMTI3NDM2NjEz.jpg 13124500_10153406105311751_722425256669486754_n.jpg 13177153_886494518127456_6408546919378535793_n.jpg|BTS Paradise Lost 2016 Collection Kylie and Kendall Jenner announced their new collection for PacSun in May by sharing a few photos of the photoshoot. The collection was released exclusively on June 5 in stores of the brand and on its website. 1465037702_tmp_593abbf0-0986-0134-e75f-0a315da82319_28129-0.png|1 13321724_1064964303584151_1255397641090524462_n.jpg 1465037676_tmp_5c7d9e40-098b-0134-24a0-0e1b1c96d76b.png|1.2 13336126_10153469979491751_1813373651903847485_n.jpg 13343142_900267293416845_2696698373487485525_n.jpg|BTS Golden Child 2016 Collection In July 2016, Kylie and Kendall announced their next collection for PacSun, called "Golden Child". It's their most expensive collection yet and the designs are the most fashion-forward for the brand. The first half of the +100-pieces collection was revealed on July 24 and the second half - on September 9. The clothes were inspired by ’90s trends and incorporate a mix of minimal and sporty elements through slip dresses camis and baby tees, among other pieces. The photos were taken by Sasha Samsonova. 66-82525-_00a3169_rgb-1469136619.jpg|1 70-82526-_00a3205_rgb-1469136641.jpg MTQwMjYyMDE1NjExNDQ2NTA0.jpg|1.1 66-82528-_00a3234_v03-1469136742.jpg MTQwMjYyMDE1MDc0NzcyMjAw.jpg|1.2 70-82529-_00a3271_v03-1469136823.jpg|2 70-82530-_00a3300_v03-1469136849.jpg pacsun-600x800.jpg|2.1 MTQwMjYyMDE1MzQzMDc2NTg0.jpg 66-82531-_00a3324_v03-1469136892.jpg 66-82534-_00a3347_v03-1469136988.jpg pacsun-a-600x800.jpg|2.2 MTQwMjYyMDE1MDc0NzA2NjY1.jpg MTQwMjYyMDE1MDc0ODM3NzM2.jpg|2.3 13769356_927607910682783_2532430612474110854_n.jpg|BTS header25.jpg|Banner Holiday 2016 Collection Kendall and Kylie are welcoming the 2016 Holiday season with their newest collection available 10/30. Comprised of unique leopard, star, and striped prints, this collection is directly influenced by a 90's meets 70's vibe. The new line unites traditional and fresh fabrics to create an array of tops, rompers, bottoms and outerwear pieces. 14656421_10153813791516751_2452350237776430418_n.jpg|1 tumblr_oghlds5cqK1ruy031o1_500.jpg header2525.jpg|Banner slide1.jpg Spring/Summer 2017 Collection The collection was presented in February 2017. It focuses on floral patterns, rompers and off-the-shoulder items. The spring line also offers twin sets, bralettes, kimonos, and casual shorts. The prices of the products range between $23 and $60. 0_28229_189.jpg|1 0_28329_181.jpg 1_28729_48.jpg 0_18.jpg|2 28576761_734709370067500_7195732990190240566_n.jpg|3 Summer 2017 Collection 001_2.jpg|1 Pre-Fall 2017 Collection IMG_3079.JPG|1 Category:Fashion Category:Products Category:Photoshoots